


on the merits of piracy.

by discountghost



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Action/Adventure, Admiral!Seonghwa, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Davy Jones' Locker, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Legends, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate Captain!Hongjoong, Pirates, Sea Monsters, Sea Witch - Freeform, Sea Witch!San, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: Hongjoong had been threatened with any manner of execution. He thought back to the time he’d had an actual noose wrapped around his neck. The crush of his throat as the block holding him up was kicked from under him left him with a heady feeling that ghosted in his mind now.He'd seen the gallows once, and he wouldn't be seeing them again.In which, the only thing standing between Hongjoong's crew and the hangman's noose is an admiral treading treacherous waters to chase fleeting ambitions, a mentor he owes much, and the angry expanse of the sea.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to a new project!
> 
> I hope, sincerely, that you enjoy this. Please keep in mind that the tags will become more and more relevant with each passing chapter and that this isn't meant to be terribly historically accurate. I'm sorry, history buffs. I'll try to explain how some things work smoothly. Fingers crossed it makes sense lol.

“Good morning, Kim-ssi.”

Hongjoong glanced up, lips pressed together and brows furrowed at the voice. He hadn’t expected to see the other so soon. Out on the deck, he could taste the salt on the wind like he’d gulped down the sea. Sweat slid down his back and soaked into his shirt, the sleeves rolled up. He wondered if he looked as tired as he felt, with the sun bearing down on him. 

“It’s afternoon, Park- _ ssi. _ ” He snorted as he stood upright, a pop that made his toes curl sounding as the other grimaced. He tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck to let the scant breeze blow over his skin. “I didn’t take you for one to be so quick to lose sense of time out at sea.”

“Yes, well.” The other shrugged, as if that answered anything. It did not. He stared out over the deck, brows furrowing as his gaze landed on something. Hongjoong thought he always had a particularly sour expression, but this one was something else. “You have him above deck?”

Hongjoong could have gone straight to the point, but there was entertainment to be had with messing with the man. So dignified and refined. His hair was slicked back with whatever pomade he’d come on deck with; smelled like lard and lavender. The pirate scrunched his nose up at that. “Let who on deck?”

The noble turned his gaze upon Hongjoong. A shudder went through the man at the look on the other’s face, but he didn’t say anything on it. The sour expression had turned to irritation as he observed the exchange happening on the deck. Hands pressed tight to his back and fist balled up hard as he kept some semblance of posture. 

“It would seem your boy — what was his name? Wooyoung? — has taken a liking to our prisoner.” He jerked his head in the direction of the two.

Wooyoung was surely there. His hair, silver as a coin, was perhaps the greatest giveaway of his presence. He kicked his feet out as he sat on a crate. Across from him was Eden. Even from this distance, Hongjoong could tell that his crewmate was being regaled with the tales of the sea from the much more experienced captain. He surely had a few tales to tell, what with the years he’d been at sea. The man was mostly calm, gaze affectionate as Wooyoung let out a trill of laughter at something said.

“Well, of course.” But — something else to pick on. “I’m surprised you even know his name.”

“A captain is always supposed to know the name of those within their crew.” A scowl pulled down the other’s thick lips. 

Hongjoong, though, had to laugh. “You think you’re  _ captain?” _

“I own this vessel.” His tone was sharp. Made Hongjoong swallow another comment down. Another time. “These—” He gestured with one hand before it returned to its place behind his back, nestled close to the other. “These are the members of my crew.”

“Forgive me if I’m wrong, but I do recall you just called him  _ my _ boy?”

“That I did. Because it seems to me like he is awfully keen on making himself known as such.” The look in his eyes wasn’t easy to decipher. It was something of a mix of curiosity, maybe a dash of disgust; Hongjoong didn’t concern himself with the fickle emotions of nobility much to know it.

He did, though, concern himself with them enough to get a rise out of the other. “Are you trying to say that I fuck Wooyoung?” He bit his lip as the other turned on him.

“Your relations with him are none of my business, but when you make it so that the whole of the ship knows, it is hard to miss.”

“Oh, then he would be everyone’s boy on this ship.” Hongjoong shrugged, grin crooked where it sat on his face. “Everyone except yours, of course.”

“I just don’t believe it to be appropriate for such relations to be taking place when we have to worry about reaching our objective. They’re unwelcome distractions, and can lead to unnecessary dissent.”

“You mean the dissent of Wooyoung not visiting any of  _ your _ men?” Hongjoong’s brows rose and he turned to the other fully, crossed his arms over his chest. “Park-ssi...your men wouldn’t happen to be upset Wooyoung hasn’t paid them a visit?”

“I highly doubt that  _ that _ is what has them upset.” He shrugged, offered up a hand as if it held a delicacy to behold. “I think it has much more to do with the fact that we’ve had to tolerate you scoundrels. And the consistent manner in which you undermine my authority in front of  _ my _ crew.”

“You’re throwing around an awful lot of possessives there.”

“Oh my, I hadn’t thought that word was part of your lexicon.”

“I’m no witch; I’ve no spellbook.”

Seonghwa sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lexicon is vocabulary.”

“Why don’t you just speak plainly then?”

“What?”

_ “Korean. _ Speak Korean, like the rest of us.”

The other opened his mouth to say something, but froze. Closed his mouth as he reconsidered, turned away from the other. Hands still pressed to his back. “I understand you take some measure of pleasure in playing these foolish games to try and assert your dominance, but the bottom line is quite clear.” He pivoted on his heels, stepped closer. He was in Hongjoong’s face now. The lavender overpowered the lard, Hongjoong noted. The captain blinked. “This is not a game. We are not playing criminals and sailors. My life is on the line with this endeavor, if rumors are to be true — and they have yet to prove themselves as such, so I will go with not. And even  _ then, _ results are expected of me and to disappoint is not a game either.”

“That sounds an awful lot like a you-specific problem, to be frank.”

“It is as every much a problem for you as it is for me.” The other had the gall to smirk as he searched Hongjoong’s face for the hint of a reaction. “Remember: I own this ship. I own the crew. And.” Another step, too close. Seonghwa had to look down his nose at him. “I own  _ you.” _

The edge of Hongjoong’s smile was as sharp as the blade at his hip, hard as the steel sitting snug in his hands. He flexed his fingers around the hilt of his sword, glanced away a moment. The act would have looked like acquiescence for anyone else. For anyone not Hongjoong. 

“I would apologize for the notion you’ve seemed to put in your head, but I won’t. You don’t own me.” His grip was tight on his sword, gaze shifting back to Seonghwa. The other made to speak, but the pirate beat him to it. “Admiral, you own a  _ vessel _ . Not the people aboard it. While your men may be loyal to you, mine are loyal to me. And you don’t have me.”

There was a tense moment of silence as Seonghwa searched his face for a crack in his confidence. Perhaps something he could use against the pirate. But he wasn’t as good at reading people as he might have hoped. Or, at least, not Hongjoong. Or maybe he had been frightened by having his authority challenged. Hongjoong liked to think that was the case. His smile turned crooked.

“If you’ve no further questions for me, maybe I’ll go check on  _ my _ crew?”

A throat cleared, broke the moment. Seonghwa righted himself and Hongjoong glanced over at the person intruding on their pissing match. He was tall — one of Seonghwa’s men. Beside him, though, was one of Hongjoong’s. Jongho’s face was set in a mask of boredom while the sailor was, well, perhaps too smiley for Hongjoong’s liking. He was postured much the same way as Seonghwa; back straight and hands clasped behind his back. He dipped his head in a bow while Jongho scratched at the back of his neck, glanced at a passing seabird. 

“I mean not to intrude Admiral Park, but…” The cheerfulness of the naval officer seemed to fall off. “But it would seem that the sailors are, hm, discontent with some of the stories our, uh, ward has chosen to share.”

“He’s talking about Davy Jones.” Jongho’s flat tone cut easily through any pretenses. Sometimes Hongjoong appreciated it. But, the lack of dramatics, in this case, didn’t help the delivery. 

Hongjoong’s laugh might have sounded tinged with incredulity. Coldness curled over him like a cat settled into a warm spot. A glance Seonghwa’s face didn’t give much of his reaction away, but he tipped his head to the side.

“Why should they be discontent with the ramblings of a criminal? At that, it’s merely fairytales he’s spouting to entertain the ship’s whore.”

The lower-ranked officer flinched and Jongho’s brow twitched. The choice of word didn’t seem to sit well with them. Wooyoung, he suspected, would have laughed in the admiral’s face and told him he ought to come up with a better insult. That didn’t stop the sting of the word any less. And Seonghwa knew it. 

“I advise you to pick your words carefully, Admiral.” Seonghwa glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. The ghost of a smile sat on his lips.

“While Davy Jones holds no merit for the likes of you, it does for us.” Hongjoong turned his attention to the reporting officer. Yu-something. The captain sniffed, stepped closer to him. The sun was not kind. He was tall enough that Hongjoong had to crane his neck slightly when he stepped closer. “You can’t just say those things.”

“I didn’t say it.” He gestured to the youngest among them. “He did.”

“Jongho, you can’t just say that.” The named pirate’s brows rose, but he said nothing. “It’s very nearly impossible that he could be here if he  _ did _ happen to run into Davy Jones. You don’t survive that without a price.”

Jongho shrugged, turned his attention to the taller sailor. “Yunho seems to be under the same impression that it’s all true.”

The sailor, Yunho, sputtered. Eyes wide and high cheekbones colored with his sudden embarrassment. His gloved hands were up in his defense soon enough. “No such thing. I just. I found the stories...interesting. I’ve not heard of them before.”

Hongjoong quirked a brow at this. Never heard of Davy Jones? How sheltered  _ were _ the sailors? He sighed, dragged a hand down his face. “There isn’t much to it. You find yourself in a watery grave, or you become part of his immortal crew.”

Jongho snorted. “I think there’s a whole lot more to it than that, Cap’n.” Hongjoong’s glare was all that made him drop his gaze, though there was no real heat to it. The jut of his chin, the push of his lips; Jongho resembled every bit the petulant child he had been when he first came aboard. The captain ruffled the younger’s hair, the youngest member of the crew groaning as he attempted to fix the crow’s nest on his head.

“What my youngest here means, is that you really shouldn’t be so muckin’ about in things you don’t know.” Another forceful hand on the youngest’s head, almost making him bow. “The stories ain’t all just stories.”

“Your...mentor might very well just be feeding  _ my _ crew just that: stories. You’ll do well to keep him, and your crew, in check. As you claim to be so capable of doing.”

Hongjong held his gaze for a moment, considered the possibility of socking him in the face. It was a thought that brought him peace, but it was fading. He would get nothing more than a fist to the face himself and probably a lot of whining about his behavior. Not something he was unused to from the admiral, but it wasn’t welcome. He sniffed, glanced at Jongho before his grip shifted from his head to his neck. Jongho’s shoulders drooped and maybe he leaned into the touch the way a child would when being comforted.

Davy Jones was nothing  _ small. _ To those that knew, that really understood, he was death. The end in a way that wasn’t complete, and that was what kept most sailors awake. To know that if they weren’t lucky, they would find themselves  _ cursed _ to a death not quite like a true death, but that might as well have been the same.

“Aye, Admiral Park. I’ll keep ‘em in check.” His grin might have been too wide for its own good, but Hongjoong liked to think it was the right width for unnerving. Seonghwa didn’t seem pleased, even with the easy acquiescence. He pulled Jongho along behind him, still grinning from ear to ear.

Wooyoung’s laughter bounced off the walls of the lower deck. 

A pack of wild dogs yipping at play was what Hongjoong often thought of when the pirate laughed, but it wasn’t an unpleasant sound. If anything, he took more comfort in it than he did the clink of coins in his pocket. Something he wouldn’t quickly admit. Hongjoong licked his lips as he strolled into the room, pushing the door open. The two occupants looked over at his entry. 

The years had been...he wasn’t sure how to describe it. Kind was not one word for it. Eden, in the years that had passed since Hongjoong had last since him, hadn’t changed. He meant this in a sense that was very much so literal. His eyes narrowed as the other smiled, lips pulling apart wider. 

“Joong, Eden’s been to India!” Ah, yes. Wooyoung’s intense fascination with places not his home had reared its head, and Eden was surely able to provide him with a great many details. “And Africa!”

“I know.” 

Eden had told him stories, too. It had been something of a nightly ritual, when the crew had been composed of drunks and street rats. Hongjoong wasn’t sure which category he fell into, then. Now, he was quite confident he leaned more toward the side of the drunks. He snorted as he pulled out the stopper on one of the barrels of ale, letting it flow over into the cup he set before it. Seonghwa would probably have something to say about wasting good ale on a prisoner, but then again — Hongjoong didn’t care.

He offered the cup to Eden, who took it with a nod. “How’s it been, travelin’ with a good ol’ sailor boy?”

“I.” How to start? “I can say it has been... _ interesting. _ ” Hongjoong’s eyes narrowed as he thought back to the beginning of the arrangement. 

Their initial meeting had been nothing short of disastrous. Of course, that could only be expected when you had the authorities walking onto your ship, which housed a number of...less than legal objects. They’d only just come into port. The hope had been to transport the goods they’d taken to their usual buyer. A pretty penny for some exotics and the confiscated goods of the rich and stupid. They’d dropped anchor, only to turn and be faced with Admiral Park in all his righteous glory, looking down his nose at Hongjoong. 

Mingi had been quite adamant about slitting his throat in his sleep the first few nights. Jongho, though, had felt that having them on board was a good test of their self-restraint. It wasn’t like they were famous for it. And, apparently, neither were some of the admiral’s men when it came to Wooyoung. All he had to do was smile and some of them turned to putty. He shuddered at the thought of the growing horde of finery in the pirates room, no doubt as gifts for his company. They’d learn soon enough that those gifts were pointless, and would likely be sold off when they next reached a city.

There  _ were _ perks to this. He’d mulled over them when the deal had first been presented. Not that he had much choice was the gallows being threatened. For one, it meant he had political backing should he need it. Which, he was sure he wouldn’t because the only politics he’d encountered on the sea dealt with reputation. A reputation that may have been soured by the deal he’d made. A part of this arrangement he did like was knowing that he was essentially safe from persecution. The crown’s dogs wouldn’t so much as touch him based on the sole fact that he harbored one of their own. The regalia attached to his ship meant that they would need to think twice about who they wished to make an enemy of. It also meant that he felt he’d dressed his most prized possession as a traitor.

From the reputation that Admiral Park spoke of, it would seem that there were few who’d give it thought to risk their career. But in the process, Hongjoong was stuck with loathsome company. He sighed, plopped down on a chair. The set up for Eden was a far cry from any hold that they would have used, but that was only partly out of spite. The rest was reverence.

As far as reputation went, Eden had one worthy of the legends that should surely be passed down about him. When the seas would be littered with young welps and sodden fools, his name would remain. Passed down from captain to captain. The thought of it brought a grin to his lips as he eyed his mentor.

“How  _ did _ they manage to capture you?”

Eden paused, cup almost to his lips. He shrugged after a moment, taking a deep drink. “Misfortune, on my part. Luck on theirs.” Another shrug to follow it up, with his gaze cast down to the creaking boards of the ship. “Got me at port. Must have gotten a tip from a member of the crew.”

“Rats on board.” It was unthinkable that someone in Eden’s position should be betrayed. He’d been more than fearsome, but a commendable man. Some would say honorable. It hadn’t seemed like anything had changed.

“Rats, indeed.” He downed the rest of his drink, sighed. Eden glanced between Wooyoung and Hongjoong. The silver-haired pirate had taken to leaning against the older captain. His weight rested on the other’s shoulder, a hand situated at his hip. “But how did  _ you _ get caught by the wonderful Admiral Park?”

“He saw me at port.” His grin turned less than pleasant. Sour around the edges, but a grin no less. “I suppose he couldn’t resist the look of me.”

Wooyoung snorted.

“It’s true! He stares at me with such intensity.” Hongjoong shuddered for effect. “There’s no telling what he might do if we keep ending up alone.”

“I think it’s the intensity of his ire for you.” Wooyoung’s laughter filled the room again, chased his words like happy, baying hounds. “His ire for all of us, really. He might not be used to a crew that doesn’t wipe his ass like he’s the merry king of France.”

“How would  _ you _ know anything about the king of France?” The new voice made them turn, the jovial mood gone.

Hongjoong recognized him instantly. The sailor too pretty to be a sailor. Hair tied back with a simple black ribbon, he stood in the doorway as proper as any trained to serve the crown. Hongjoong’s grin went crooked. He watched as the sailor blinked, but inched back slightly as if being confronted with a wild beast.

“Word travels on the sea. They say the gulls speak at night when you’re in the crow’s nest.” Wooyoung swung his legs up, kicking himself away from Eden and hopping down to walk toward the sailor. “Yeosang, what brings you here?”

The sailor, Yeosang, swallowed, glanced toward Hongjoong. The small birthmark at the side of his face was almost as pink as his cheeks with Wooyoung so close, and suddenly all eyes on him. He must have expected a less hospitable welcome. Hongjoong would need to speak to his crew about their manners if that was the case.

“His beloved Admiral must have  _ orders _ for me.” Hongjoong tipped the mug ale back, emptying it into his mouth as he lounged back.

Yeosang nodded. “That is correct. One of the men has sighted land, and the admiral wishes for us to escort the prisoner up to be sure that this is where we should be.” He swallowed again, glanced at Wooyoung before looking elsewhere. The pirate before him pouted, but backed off. Hongjoong might have laughed at the way the sailor visibly relaxed.

He glanced back to Eden, who’d gone quiet. He was never one for many words, even with a few drinks in him, but the silence was a touch more unnerving matched with his expression. The shaggy haired pirate had his hands clasped together, eyes vacant as they stared ahead. His lips parted, as if to say something, but nothing came out. He blinked, though, and a light of grim understanding seemed to touch his face. Eden stood, the shackles around his wrists and ankles clanging together with the movement. He shuffled forward, no longer jolly.

“Tell your admiral to prepare a boat: we’re here.”

Hongjoong had a great many questions for his mentor, but one of them was solely focused on why he’d thought it a good idea to leave all his treasure on what looked like a giant rock. The structure jutted out of the ocean to rise above them at an imposing height, but that was it. Nothing to protect it, nothing to provide some sort of obstacle. Anyone wandering could happen upon it with ease. Another question that came to mind was how Eden knew this was the right one. There were several more rock structures around them, but they headed for the one in the middle like it was all that mattered.

Eden hadn’t spoken again past the instructions to follow his lead. He’d become a man possessed, paddling their rowboat with a vengeance. A fury had overcome him as the dingy touched water. Some splashed into it, over Hongjoong, as Eden rowed. He tried his best to match pace. The sky above them was a mottled gray, like feathers from a bird clumped together. His brow twitched as they drew closer to their destination.

“You know, Hongjoong.” The sudden speech startled him, oar nearly sliding out of his hands. “I’m proud of you.”

Hongjoong sputtered, ducked his head. “I’ve not made nearly as many accomplishments as you have—”

“That’s nothing to do with it. And you have done a great many things.” Eden glanced back at him. “You’ve grown since I last saw you.”

“I was but a child. Surely, Maddox has grown more.”

“Aye, he has. And he was also a child when I took him in. But it’s not the same with you.” He paused in his rowing a moment, looked up to the heavens. “It’s why I wanted you to take this from me.”

It was Hongjoong’s turn to stop. The boat rocked, and he noted that they were just at the rock now. The current would take them the rest of the way. A rope swung in the breeze, a faint mist rolling over them. “What?”

“Grab the rope and come along.” Eden moved on quick. 

The older pirate scaled the wall with the rope, and when Hongjoong craned his head, he could see an opening on the side of the rock. The mouth of a cave. Maybe there was more to this place than he had originally thought. The rope twisted in his hands as he went up, pace slow to keep from falling. The fibers of it were old, but somehow hadn’t begun to fray yet. Maybe salt made things last that weren’t just meat. He snorted at the thought, glanced down and regretted it. 

Before, he hadn’t seen the perilous rocks that lingered beyond the surface of the water. Now, higher up, he could make out the shapes of them in the water, holding the boat in place. That must have been why Eden hadn’t been so concerned with just hopping out to get what he wanted. His arms ached by the time they reached the mouth of the cave, darkness waiting for them. The waves echoed within. Hongjoong peered back at the boat, considered turning around. Then, to his mentor he looked.

“You know, they’re already telling stories about you.” Another spark of conversation that Hongjoong wasn’t ready for.

He trailed after the man. “Do they?”

“Aye; they say a lot about you.” Eden’s grin was cheeky, but didn’t much reach his eyes. “A lot about what you’ve done. Those shiny accomplishments of yours.”

“How do you know they’re true?” Hongjoong hiked a shoulder up, cocked his head to the side. “They could all be lies.”

“I’ve had time to learn a thing or two about lies, Hongjoong.” His tone was far too serious, but the darkness had swallowed up the sight of his face.

Hongjoong halted, listened for the footsteps of his mentor. The man was leading him into nothing. He wondered if this was a ploy to buy his own freedom. Get Hongjoong lost, wander around in a cave for a short time before coming back out when he figured they had left. They wouldn’t be able to say that he would survive if he were left here alone; there was nothing but rock. But despite that infuriating voice of doubt, he followed the sound of the other’s steps.

He didn’t know how long they’d been walking for — just that his legs were sore and his eyes had long adjusted to the dark — when a ray of light pierced through. One ray turned into many the further they walked, and he could look upon Eden’s face. Calm; he looked  _ calm. _ As if the years at sea and the noose around his neck had disappeared. His smile softened around the edges in a way that Hongjoong was familiar with. Sometimes yearned for in his darkest hours. The silver hoop in the older man’s ear caught the light, winked back at him, before he looked at Hongjoong. The older pirate regarded his mentee for a moment, before reaching out.

Hongjoong stumbled forward as Eden nudged him ahead. Birds chirped and foliage reached out to brush against his skin. Wide palm fronds waved overhead in a breeze that cooled his skin and tasted like sand. His gaze darted to movement on the ground, hand on his sword instinctively. A lizard peered up at him before scurrying off, deciding he posed a viable enough threat. 

An incredulous laugh left him as he walked forward. What had just been nothing more than rock and cave was an  _ oasis. _ Maybe he’d gone mad walking through the darkness for so long. He turned to Eden, marveling at both the name and the place they’d come to. The other seemed to catch onto his thoughts, shrugged as if it answered a question Hongjoong had never asked. 

“How did you find this place?” He wanted, more than anything, how he’d sensed the place before they had even looked upon it. He supposed it was a matter of being connected with one’s treasure, and knowing the ocean for as long as Eden did.

The older pirate shrugged. “I happened upon it. A storm took us here.” Hongjoong assumed the ‘us’ included Maddox and the old crew; he couldn’t recall ever being here. “We were lucky to not be smashed against the rocks. The storm calmed as we got close. Or well, we realized we were in the eye of it. Laid low for a short while, and decided this was out of the way enough for us to...stash anything we wanted here.”

Eden glanced around, smile widening as he took in his surroundings. He looked as though he were returning  _ home. _ Which was odd enough. He’d always claimed that his home was the sea and that he was accustomed to this life only. Hongjoong couldn’t imagine him on land, with a family that looked like it did in portraits waiting for him.

“Aren’t you glad we left the Admiral behind?”

Seonghwa had made quite a fuss about it. Had claimed that the two of them would plan some grand escape. Mingi had been there to assure him that Hongjoong would never leave his ship without the thought that the taller pirate would try his damnedest to stage a coup. He could have been doing just that now. Hongjoong sputtered out another laugh, turned his gaze to the sight before him once more. Beside them, the bushes rustled. He paid it no mind; just animals.

“More than glad.” He inhaled, stretched out his arms. “The Admiral would have tried to say that this was all his.”

Eden shook his head, closed his eyes. “None of us may own it.”

“How so?” His arms lowered marginally, attention on Eden.

That was probably the worst moment for him to choose to let his guard down. Even a fraction of an inch. From the corner of his eyes, a dark shape moved. It slithered toward him, but before he could turn to look at it, he found himself staring up at the sky. A clear blue sky with birds flitting around and clouds ambling across it like grazing cattle. A weight settled over him, something sharp to his neck. Surprise knocked the wind from his lungs, widened his eyes. Maybe Eden  _ had _ intended to betray him.

He was straddled by a creature covered in seaweed and muck. It stank worse than that. Teeth were bared at him, blackened gums and white molars too long to be considered that. They resembled the teeth of an animal more than a human’s. Hair hung around the creature’s face, hiding features from view as the sun glared down at them. Hongjoong attempted to push the creature away, only for a firm grip to land on his arm and the sharp object he was sure was a knife to press harder against his throat. 

“The owner is still here.”


	2. ii.

“Eden, what the hell is going on?”

Eden does not respond. Not to him. “San; you’re looking well.”

San, the person that kept him on the ground with a dagger to his throat glanced up for a moment. Hongjoong wasn’t sure how he should break it to the older man, but this was not a  _ well _ sort of look. The person above him was mangy at best, horribly degenerate at worst. Worse than Hongjoong after a week on land. He stank of the sea and rust and blood, face smeared in god knows what. Dirt? It might as well have been. Beneath that was the faint peak of dark blue lines that he couldn’t make out a pattern of. Features hidden by dirt and hair turned away from him fully to look at Eden, a silent question in the air.

“He’s with me.”

San didn’t let up. He only seemed to press the knife harder against Hongjoong’s throat, cutting into flesh. A small, warm bead of blood sprouted from where the knife bit into skin. He knew, though, as the weight on his lessened that it had been meant as a warning. If he moved, San would return the knife to its place and relieve him of his head. 

The stranger bounced of him, crossing over to Eden in a single stride. He practically flew. The full weight of him was thrown at the older pirate and the two fell. Hongjoong lifted his head to see what had happened. It was a sickeningly tender sight he found. The back of Eden’s hand brushed away hair, revealed a fine jawline and bright eyes. The strange creature that hadn’t hesitated to pounce on either of them seemed almost shy as they tipped their head to the side. And then — the older pirate leaned in and pressed a kiss against their nose. A giggle, low and sweet and far from what Hongjoong had expected, sounded at the action. The grimy stranger ducked their head into the crook of Eden’s neck.

The two of them remained intertwined, and Hongjoong looked away because he supposed it was only right. The moment was intimate, and he was just a bystander. He at least had the decency to know that much. Looking away didn’t stop the reach of their voices, though. That — that he couldn’t avoid.

“Where you been? Was lonely.” There was an evident pout in the voice, the kind of whine he was used to from Wooyoung when the other didn’t get his way.

“I’ve...there’s been a lot going on.” Then, as if it would serve as the best answer: “I was arrested.”

“How? When? Who?” It sounded like San was trying to work through how that whole process worked, or what the word arrested even meant. “How here now?”

“I got lucky.” The rustle of fabric sounded, then that of kisses that left little to the imagination. “I can explain everything to you.”

When Hongjoong glanced back — only because it had gone silent, of course — San was nodding. Hair back in their face. They wriggled on Eden’s lap, hands clutching at the front of his shirt as if their life depended on it. Eden hands rested first on the other’s hips, then drifted up to cup their face once more. Another short display of intimacy he could do without. The restless coil of his stomach reminded him that he was still in a precarious situation, and he didn’t want to trouble the waters with his distaste.

That, however, did not stop him from clearing his throat. They didn’t notice him at first, but he did it again and San’s head turned to him. A grumble sounded as the stranger slid off of Eden’s lap and crossed back to him on all fours. They reached for Hongjoong’s shirt, hauling him up by it. His feet slipped in the sand as he stood. He couldn’t stop his hands from reaching for the strange creature, hands landing on their shoulder. Hongjoong clutched at them for a moment, noted absently how firm they felt under his hands — until he felt the kiss of metal against his skin once more.

“No touch.” The other’s voice was gravelly, stern. A warning.

Hongjoong’s hands flew away. “Of course. M’apologies.” The last person he wanted to upset was someone with a knife.

The sand crunched as Eden stepped closer, this time putting a hand on San’s arms. “San, he’s okay. Good fellow.”

_ Good _ might not have been the word that Hongjoong used to describe himself, but he figured it was chosen to save his skin. He wouldn’t argue with it. As if to prove Eden’s point, he lowered his hands slow. Kept them away from the knives at his hip. Something told him they would be relatively useless if their newfound friend so desired. It was like a thrum of power rolled off the stranger, this San.

He hadn’t really considered the other before. Hongjoong had been most preoccupied by his initial revulsion and the imminent threat of death. Something he was used to, but still — it had taken him by surprise how quickly the other had moved. Now, though, San stood with the poise of someone used to a fight, as much as Hongjoong himself. Maybe even more so. The captain sniffed, shifted his gaze over to Eden.

“So, does he know?” He jerked his chin toward San and the other tore his gaze from Eden. Whatever tenderness had been in his eyes was gone. “He gettin’ a cut of the treasure?”

Eden’s brows rose, head cocked to the side before he placed his hands on his hips. “Yes, and no.”

“Is he, or is he not?” There was a touch of urgency to his voice as he stared the older pirate down. The other remained calm.

“It’s technically all his.” Hongjoong’s jaw dropped, mouth forming around words before they were cut short. “There was a promise made, and I intend to fulfill it.”

He wanted to ask. He wanted so desperately in that singular moment what about this man made him worth giving up years worth of treasure. Probably more; Eden had an extensive career of piracy and lived a life past the expectancy of their ilk. Hongjoong swallowed, turned his gaze back to San. The lithe frame of the man, the way his hair framed his face. He was probably pretty under all that dirt. Maybe. He could take that chance.

A chuckle left him as he stepped forward, further into San’s space. The other blinked, confused by the turn of action. His brows furrowed, and Hongjoong traced the arch of them with his own eyes, grin sliding into place. It might as well have been the same grin he wore to appease Seonghwa, or piss him off. It worked for either. 

“Eden, if this is a poor excuse to hide the fact that the treasure is right in front of me, you’re getting rusty, old man.”

Eden, at first, didn’t seem to catch on. The older pirate regarded him with a look of confusion; brows furrowed and lips pressed together. But after years of having been thrown into a number of perilous situations, he soon caught on. And — found himself amused by the way things had transpired. Hongjoong had a wit about him that had gotten him through many dangers. Brute force wasn’t always the way to go about things, and he knew this firsthand.

The older pirate’s brow rose. “And here I thought I hadn’t taught you everything.” He sighed, brushed his hands against his pants as if to rid himself of the situation. It was in Hongjoong’s hands now, with the way he wanted to take this course. “I’ve something to go with the rest of the loot, San.”

His departure left Hongjoong at the mercy of his mind and his skill with improvisation. He’d once considered running away to join a performing troupe when he was younger, but he suspected that this was not what he would have had to deal with. He licked his lips, tipped his head to the side. 

“He’s never mentioned you. How long have you known him?”

San jerked his chin forward. “He do same with you. How know?”

“He was my mentor.” San was still holding onto him. His grip had slackened, but it was still present. “He’s quite the pirate.”

“I know. He tell me.” 

Hongjoong blinked. “He taught me everything I know. Probably why he trusts me to be here.”

“You pirate?” San’s eyes narrowed, and he too stepped forward. Less space between them; he smelled like a tropical breeze.

“Yes, I am.” He filled the gap between them with ease. There was nothing quite like the rush of adrenaline in the veins when faced with the touch of fear. The knife was still leveled at his throat and the other was only slightly smaller than him, but the angle would be just right. Just right to jerk the knife up and into his throat. But the other hadn’t done it yet. “And you...are absolutely beautiful.”

A noise of confusion, somewhat like a squawk of a bird. San gripped the knight tighter, but still no flick of his wrist to end Hongjoong. He took that as a good sign. Probably meant that the other liked the compliment. Was he just not used to someone other than Eden telling him it?

“I mean it.” He tentatively reached up, brushed hair from the other’s face. It had certainly been the angles that had clouded his judgment. Maybe they clouded it, then, but he didn’t care. 

“Wha—”

“Eden hiding you away out here is entirely unfair.” San hadn’t bothered to step back, move away. Hadn’t seemed to react much if he was being honest.

Instead, he seemed even more confused. The world flipped once more and Hongjoong found himself on his back again, San over him once more. The knife pressed against his skin harder, but still no blood. Just a weight over him. His brows furrowed this time, slight confusion. The sun blocked out most of his features, the rest of him shading what else Hongjoong could see. He made out the faintest tint of red in the peek of skin through his haphazard attempt at clothing.

Maybe he was testing his luck. Maybe he was testing something else, but it didn’t stop the buck of his hips if he thought about it. Above him, San squeaked. A short, aborted sound that was as musical as a bird’s call. He licked his lips, did it again to get the same response. The knife pressed down harder against his throat. A more forceful kiss. His gaze flickered up to San’s face, still trying to discern more of what the other might be thinking.

Something beneath him quivered. The sand? The rock? At first, he thought it had come from above, from the clench of San’s thighs around his sides. But the other had frozen much the same way he had. The sand crunched as the quivering grew louder. Eden’s footsteps were hurried.

San threw himself off of him at once. Eyes wide and wild, frantic as they danced around like confused birds. His lips trembled as his attention trained on the crystal in Eden’s hands. It was round, shaped almost like a globe. There was no base to it, but it sat perfectly in his palm. Hongjoong swore it glowed, but that could have been the light hitting it right. 

The older pirate’s chest heaved as he came to a stop, licking his lips. His own face reflected a mirror of panic and uncertainty, his fingers wrapped around the orb in his hands. His other hand rested on his hip, seeking the comfort of a blade that was no longer there. The trio remained locked in place for a moment, before San’s voice shattered the silence.

“What you do, Eden?” His voice broke on the pirate’s name, splintered like a teacup thrown over the edge. His frame shook like the sand, gaze still on the orb. 

Patterns had begun to swirl within the little sphere. He couldn’t make them out from where he stood, but Hongjoong was entranced. His jaw slackened, shoulder slumping. His breathing slipped into an easy lull and the fear of having his throat slit had been forgotten. It was — it was beautiful. A perfect work of art. Made of glass? It looked as though it might. Was this what Eden had risked so much for? And he’d been thinking of handing it over to San. If Hongjoong was being honest, he wouldn’t have done it. He would have already slid his sword through the belly of the stranger and walked off as if it were any other day. 

There was no telling how much that thing was worth.

“This.” Eden raised the orb and Hongjoong’s gaze followed it. “This is what your kingdom wants.”

“What’s it worth?”

Eden’s lips pressed together, the heave of his chest lessening. “Nothing and everything.”

Hongjoong’s lips twitched to form some utterance of confusion, but the source of the quivering made itself known. A blast too familiar. Cannons being fired. The ship — the rock; was someone attacking the rock? Had they seen the boat? There was nothing to the structure they stood upon that would make it seem like it was worth something, and yet someone had thought as much. He turned to the mouth of the cavern they’d walked through, then back to his mentor.

No words left Hongjoong, but Eden nodded. The pirate stepped back once, twice — turned into a full sprint. 

Just as the darkness of the cavern had swallowed them up, so too did it spit them out. Hongjoong skidded to a halt at the edge of the rock. Pebbles dropped down into the churning water below. The waves swelled and dropped, revealing the sharp grin of rocks beneath its surface as he looked up to the ship in the distance. It was not alone. Beside it was another ship, one he didn’t recognize but knew too well. His blood went colder than the sea.

“They came for me.” He said it easily, too calmly for Hongjoong’s liking.

“It’s just a story.” Hongjoong’s voice was no more than a hoarse whisper. He turned his head to look at the older pirate. His gaze demanded explanation, but it was San that jumped into action.

The older pirate almost toppled over into the waves as San threw himself at Eden. Pummeled him with white knuckled fists like a child throwing a tantrum. In the murky light of the storm shrouded sea — clouds pulling in and fog rolling up — San was a sorrowful thing. Cheeks streaked with tears and eyes red. Teeth bit down into his bottom lip to silence his sobbing, but it barely did that. Guttural, broken sounds as he slowed his barrage of hands to grip at Eden’s shirt.

“Why you do it? Why go to Jones?”

Ringing filled Hongjoong’s ears as he looked back to the ship. Stared at the squirming tendrils on the attacking vessel with the cold seep of dread in his stomach. His ship lay on the other side of it, floating peacefully. Not peacefully; another cannon sounded and he flinched. 

“Because I wouldn’t have made it otherwise, San. San — I’m.” Eden swallowed, gripped the other’s hands. “I’m so sorry. I wish — I wish it could have been different. But they left me no choice.”

“Always choice.” It might have been meant as a growl, but it sounded more like a whimper. “Always choice with Jones.”

“I didn’t want to die.”

A shuddered breath was the response to Eden’s reasoning. Hongjoong had never thought about it himself — not when he was right of mind; always drunk, always muddied minded — but he could understand. The fear of the icy embrace of the sea. The squeeze of his throat as the ropes closed in tight. His hand floated up to his neck, rubbed where the noose might have closed around it. The thick loop of twine wrapped around itself that hung from what once might have been a great tree. He blinked, brought himself back to the moment. No; if given the choice, he thought he’d much rather let the sea take him than find himself in eternal servitude of a bleak bastard like Davy Jones. 

“I didn’t want.” Eden sucked in a breath. “I didn’t want to leave you alone again.”

“You did! You  _ gone _ now! You never come back.  _ He take you!” _ A shove this time, hard enough that Eden bumped into Hongjoong, who staggered to the side. He backed away from the edge. “Jones have you now. I can no reach you.”

San had begun to sob fully, hiccuped breaths making the rest of what he had to say unintelligible. He hunched over, placed his hands on his knees. Then threw his head back — and wailed. A chorus of birds taking flight left his throat. A symphony of howling winds and rain pelted them. They were soon soaked to the bone, but none of them made efforts to move. On the waters, another cannon was fired and Hongjoong felt it in his gut. A punch to his stomach powered by gunpowder and hate.

The ship he’d worked so hard for. The crew that had seen so much with him. 

They would be lost to the sea if they didn’t do anything. 

“Make them stop.” 

Eden’s head jerked toward him. “What?”

“G-get them to stop.” Hongjoong’s nails bit into the palms of his hands. “Or we have to stop them. Either one. My crew — they’ll  _ die.” _

He wanted to think that Eden could understand that burn in his gut. Could feel that scorching hand that grasped every part of him and threatened to wring him dry. His gaze went back to his mentor, the man he’d admired so much. And he wasn’t even looking at him. No, his attention was on San, now on his knees and sobbing bitterly. When Eden did look at him, there was nothing. A face too calm; wiped clean. He couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He couldn’t even understand the cool press of something against his hand, then the warmth of slippery fingers forcing his own open to press the surprisingly warm orb into his hand. 

There were so many questions. So many things he wanted to ask the man. Had it been worth it? Had whatever he gained been worth putting his soul in the hands of the sea demon that sought to sink Hongjoong’s ship? He blinked. Eden’s gaze on him was intense, but beneath it — hidden in his eyes as the wind whipped around them and carried the rain down to drench them further — was a fondness. A gentle affection that he knew from their years together. The fondness he’d looked at Hongjoong with when Seonghwa walked him aboard his ship.

“Don’t let them get it. Do you understand? Get back on the ship. And don’t look back.”

He stepped over the edge with a smile, throwing himself into the sea.

Hongjoong reached for him, the older pirate’s fingers just out of reach. The ringing in his ears reached a crescendo and he realized it wasn’t ringing, but a scream. His? Maybe. The rough wall of the cavern bit into his hand as he jerked forward. He was tempted to let go to try and catch the other pirate. But it was too late. He had already slipped from Hongjoong’s grasp.

The wailing beside him grew louder and another set of hands were outstretched. This time, they did something. The water swelled unnaturally, lifted up like a net. It caught the pirate with ease. Took him in with hesitance before the waves carried him off toward the ship. Hongjoong turned — froze.

San stared out over the waves, eyes glowing like the bluest of skies. The faint lines Hongjoong had noticed before glowed the same hue, but angry. Harsh and mean as they made the man look gaunt. The blue turned to white as the waters tossed the pirate back into the air and San staggered. Tears spilled anew from his eyes, coursed down his cheeks as he slid to his knees. 

“He gone. No come back.” It was whispered, almost lost in the screams of the wind. Then — said louder. “ _ Gone!” _ The wind echoed the sentiment.

Hongjoong didn’t have time for this. He didn’t have time for sorcerers or whatever San was. His crew was in danger and he needed to move. Needed to go to them. He found the rope quickly, started a hasty descent back to the rowboat. It rocked dangerously in the water, knocked against the rocks with a fervor. His grip slipped more than once and he cursed the wind and the rain and the witch he thought behind them both. Tears had mixed with rain as San watched him descend, his breathing no more than a hollow sound. The cold was getting to him; his frame shook. Or he was still so angry and bitter and afraid.

Afraid like Hongjoong was.

His heart knocked around in his chest as he finally made it to the rowboat. But what would he do? How would he stop the ship? Davy Jones was not known for kindness. He took young and old, worked them to the bone until they tired and became one with the ship. He shed blood with little discrimination and he took until there was nothing left to take. What would he take from his crew? From Wooyoung? From Jongho? From Mingi? What little of nothing would he leave of them?

His throat went dry. He was so much colder than he’d been when the day began.The oars nearly slipped through his fingers as San landed on the rowboat, bare feet slapping down against the wood. The boat itself dipped into the water with the impact. He’d  _ jumped. _ Hongjoong hissed as the boat slapped back down on the water, splashing drops of it in the air.

“You do this.” San aimed the knife at his gut, grip on it strange. Almost uncertain this time. One hand around the handle, the other flat against the butt of it. “You made him.”

“I didn’t make the bastard do  _ anything.” _ He’d admit to crimes only if he actually did them. “He had every part in making the choice himself.”

“Then why he give you blessing?”

Blessing? “He didn’t—” The orb sat warm in his pocket, forgotten until the moment. He hadn’t remembered sliding it into the safety of the many nooks and crannies of his coat. He swallowed, brows furrowing before they rose to his hairline.

“He give blessing.”

“He gave me a glass ball.” He knew it had to be more than that, but for now — for his sanity — he would think of it as no more than what it looked like. His hands found the oars, started his rowing.

San twirled his fingers, and the boat turned around completely. “He give  _ blessing. _ You give me back. He gone now. No come back to me.” His lips quivered again, more tears threatened to spill.

“Not a blessing. Probably a curse.” Hongjoong still fished around in his pockets for it, the sorcerer twirling his fingers and keeping them spinning. “Stop — stop. I can’t. I can’t see straight with you doing that.”

San clenched his fist and a hole punched itself into the wood of the bottom of the boat. Hongjoong’s eyes widened. Perhaps the sea witch would be fine, but he likely would not be. The waters churned around them, flooded the boat with haste. Hongjoong sputtered, searched faster.

“Give me.”

“I’m looking for it!”

The water came in faster, Hongjoong swearing under his breath. He’d felt it. He’d felt the warmth of the glass orb and yet — he couldn’t  _ find _ the damned thing. His brows furrowed as his search grew more frantic. He stripped off the coat. If he didn’t find it soon, he’d be a drowned rat. Wooyoung would have laughed at his predicament. The plop of something into the water caught his attention and he lunged for it. His fingers closed around something small. His heart sank as he pulled it from the water. A pretty ring that had once been on a pretty finger. Silver and gleaming — and useless to him now.

He remembered the noblewoman screaming for it when he took it. Hongjoong had threatened to cut it from her hand, finger and all. She’d gone quiet at that. Now, he couldn’t see what the damned thing was worth to him. It wouldn’t help him float. But. His gaze flickered up to the sea witch, who watched him carefully.

“This is horrible timing.”

It was, and a horrible plan.

“But I —”

_ Get it out. Get it done. It could save you. _

“I’m.”

_ Coward. _

“You’ve taken me so completely.” San blinked at him. “If you would —” He paused, licked his lips as he scooted closer. “If you would do the pleasure, I should have you.”

“Have me?” San’s fingers opened up, slow. His head tipped to the side like a dog’s would, hair sticking to his skin. The runes on his flesh were slightly raised, but their glow had lessened considerably. 

“I should have you as my mate.” His own brows twitched up toward his hairline, surprised at himself. 

“Mate?” The other parroted the word, turned it over on his tongue. Considered it for a long moment before realization struck and the rise of red came up his chest and into his cheeks. “M-mate?”

“Yes, if you would be willing.”

This was, by far, the most foolish thing Hongjoong had ever done. And that was saying quite a bit. He had a  _ reputation _ to uphold. The water around them calmed. The water in the boat slinked back into the sea from whence it came.The wood did not return to normal, but it was as if a glass had been placed over the hole. Silence stretched on between them and Hongjoong feared that all would return to how it once was.

San eyed him a moment, hand lowering into his lap to fiddle with his other. The witch played with his fingers, glanced up through his lashes at Hongjoong before returning his gaze to his lap. Then — 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far!
> 
> If you feel the urge to scream at me, have questions, or just wanna gush at me, you can reach me here:  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/discountghosts) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/remeremerem)


End file.
